Discusión:Into the Unknown (canción)/@comment-201.141.168.61-20170430214905
Mi traducción de "Into the unknow" '' Hecho por la niebla,'' '' por la láctea luz de luna, '' '' todo lo que ahí está perdido, se revela.'' '' Nuestros largos viejos agobios, sólo ecos de primavera.'' '' pero ¿a dónde hemos llegado y dónde debemos terminar?'' '' Si los sueños no pueden cumplirse, ¿por qué no fingir?'' '' Oh, como el suave viento'' '' hace señas por las hojas,'' '' cuando en otoño colores caen.'' '' Bailando en un remolino'' '' de doradas (excelentes) memorias'' '' las más hermosas mentiras de todas.'' La propuesta se basa en tooodo lo siguiente: errores de sentido, interpretación, elección de la acepción adecuada y bastantes diccionarios. Si no me creen, pueden revisar todos lo términos de mi traducción, cotejarlos con sus significados y darse cuenta de lo ambiguos que son algunos términos en inglés. Además, soy alumno de letras y trato de darle sentido a cada complemento de cada oración según mis clases. A continuación explico cada verso. Lo hago por el amor a la caricatura para todos los posibles fans que lo vean. Primero, sabemos que el tema son los recuerdos, ¿no? Si ese es el tema, entonces la niebla representa ese algo dudoso de la memoria que no se dilucida hasta que entra la luz de la luna. Ambos forman parte de ese recuerdo: lo borroso y lo luminoso nos ayudan a evocar un suceso en nuestra memoria. Además, el siguiente verso también es una oración pasiva ("by the milk-light of moon"). Lo que significa que ambas son oraciones pasivas de "all there is lost, is reaveled" . Aunque "led" en inglés signifique "guiar", prefiero decantarme por otros sinónimos que se usan más en el sentido de la canción. La luz y la niebla no guían "all that was lost". Sé que guiar puede entenderse también el en sentido de "llevar a cabo" y "ayudar a", pero, la mayoría de las veces, guiar significa que se hace por un camino. Además, la frase "a través de" hace, todavía más, que se entienda un camino. Y no, en esta canción no hay un camino. Quizás en la serie, pero no en la canción. Por eso, en el primer verso, quedaría mejor la traducción "llevado/hecho por la niebla" y no "llevado a través de la niebla" ni "guiado a través de la niebla": guiado es más para lugares concretos y "a través de" genera un espacio en el lector. También quedarían como sinónimos: "generado", "ocasionado". En el segundo verso, como ya dije, "by the milk-light of moon" es la segunda oración pasiva. No tengo problema con la estructura y complementos de esta traducción, pero "luz lechosa" suena un poco forzado. Obviamente es una metáfora y me gustaría cambiar "lechosa" por "leche" pero como leche no es adjetivo, dificultaría la comprensión. Propongo tres cosas: "por la lechosa luz de la luna"; es decir, sólo cambiar el orden del adjetivo para mayor efecto poético, "por la láctea luz de la luna" que es un adjetivo un poco más rebuscado pero comprensible o traducir directamente la metáfora: "por la blanca luz de la luna". "All there is lost, is reaveled" creo que se perdió un poco el sentido: "todo que ahí está perdido", La frase completa se entendería sin el encabalgamiento ni el hipérbaton: "todo lo que ahí está perdido, es revelado, hecho por la niebla y la blanca luz de la luna". Muuuchos participios. propongo eliminar el más sencillo "is reaveled" por "se revela". Parece contradicctorio que haya dicho que no hay camino en la canción y que esta diga "ahí", pero como veremos más adelante, ese ahí se refiere a la mente. Por eso, la primera estrofa es una alegoría al recuerdo. Recuérdese que "lost" además de "perdido" en español también significa "olvidado". Pero dejaré el significado de perdido. Sin embargo, más adelante en la traducción, verán cómo el tema es la memoria. Entonces la primera estrofa en español queda: hecho por la niebla por la láctea luz de la luna, todo lo que ahí está perdido, se revela. Todo esto porque, además, la letra en inglés no tiene punto y aparte. Toda la estrofa está llena de complementos a la oración principal. "Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring". Aquí hay dos posibles errores que podrían dificultar la comprensión del lector: "pasadas" puede significar aparte de "sucedidas", que creo que es el sentido que el traductor de esta versión quiso dar, "caminadas" como en "pasaba por la calle". Podría entenderse que "nuestras largas cargas pasadas" literalmente significa que caminamos con cargas. También está la acepción de "pasada" a "cruzar" como en "pasamos nuestras largas cargas el río, por la vida, por la el puente". Entiendo que para "pasadas" la traducción aquí se quería referir a algo sucedido, pero un traductor quisquilloso como yo, no quisiera dejar dobles, triples o hasta cuartos sentidos en la traducción. Por eso propongo "pretéritas", "remotas" o hasta "viejas" son traducciones mejores que pasadas. Estos sentidos de "pasadas" hacen pensar más en un recuerdo, una memoria como en mi hipótesis inicial. Luego con "burdens" pasa lo mismo: no se revisaron sinónimos ni sentidos. Puede significar, sí, cargas, pero también "pesos" o más metafóricamente, como el sentido de la canción llama, "los agobios" o sus sinónimos en español: "angustias", "preocupaciones", "penas". Luego, se nota que se habla de la vida pasada cuando dice "mere echoes of te spring". La primavera, para el año y para la vida humana, representa el nacimiento, la juventud, el inicio de la vida. El eco es una respuesta sonora de otro sonido. lo que fue el sonido, lo ocurrido. En esta interpretación "las cargas" se conviertieron en ecos de otras porque ya son pasadas, ya son viejas, ya no son lo que eran antes... sólo una repetición. El verso queda, a mi gusto y con las correcciones, así. Además, "sólo" es un poco más coloquial. nuestras largas viejas penas, sólo ecos de la primavera "But where have we come, and where shall we end?" Aquí no encuentro problemas de interpretación sino de una traducción poco fiel al original en "shall we end". Yo creo que ahí dice "pero ¿a dónde hemos llegado y dónde debemos terminar?". No se traduce el verbo modal "shall". "Shall we end" no es, en este caso, una construcción de futuro porque tiene otro verbo pegado sino un sentido más de modal en español o suplantarlo con su uso original en inglés "acaso". Prefiero la primera opción. "oh how the gentle wind" me parece bien "Oh, como el suave viento" pero luego me parece mal en "Beckons trought the leaves" el "hace señas entre las hojas" porque volvemos a lo mismo: "trought" también significa "por". Cuando alguien "hace señas", es decir, llama a alguien, le dice a alguien que venga, pues obviamente le habla a alguien, a una persona. ¿A quién hace señas el suave viento? pues a las hojas. Queda "el suave viento hace señas por las hojas". "as autumn colors fall" "Como" me parece demasiado arcáico o culto en el español moderno como adverbio de tiempo, crefiero el uso de "cuando" en lugar de "como" para no confundir al lector. Además, estos versos se relacionan con ¿por qué no fingir? Algo interesante de la canción es que se menciona al otoño, cuando todo empieza a decaer en la vida y en el ambiente porque se acerca el invierno. '' cuando en otoño los colores caen'' Luego, no tengo ningún pero hasta "of golden memories". Doradas, el significado directo, me parece bien, pero hay que recordar que golden también significa "digno", "excelente". Creo que la canción tiende más a uno de estos dos significados por el ejemplo que acaba de dar con las hojas de otoño: como es más bonito pensar que las llama el viento a que acaban de morir, de caer del árbol, nosotros podemos pensar que nuestras memorias son excelentes, las más hermosas de todas. La poesía y la música se convierten en una. No sólo eso: se convirtió en parte de una caricatura preciosa. Con muchísimo simbolismo...